


Unwanted Affections

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: junjou100, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Miyagi likes hugs! Hiroki does not. MiyagixHiroki.





	Unwanted Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Unwanted Affections
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: MiyagixHiroki (one-sided), NowakixHiroki relationship, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is still not mine! Fancy that!
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For junjou100 this week.

Taking a deep breath before he spoke, Kamijou Hiroki tried to act like an adult though his co-worker certainly wasn’t. In their office, the heat was almost unbearable even with every window wide open and three fans running. He didn’t know what the other man was playing at; it was hard enough to concentrate on his work as it was, and he had to finish this thesis and do another class before he could even think of going home. Where of course his lover would jump on him the moment he stepped through the door.

“…Professor Miyagi,” Hiroki said; his voice monotone though his eye was starting to twitch like mad. Honestly, the concept wasn’t even that hard; a preschooler could have understood! “I thought we agreed you would stop hugging me.”

“Oh don’t be so moody, Kamijou!” Miyagi sang, rubbing his face against the younger man’s in a way that set Hiroki on edge. “Besides, this isn’t a hug; it’s a snuggle~”

“Hugging, snuggling; it’s all the same to me!” Annoyed, Hiroki shoved the professor off for what must have been the umpteenth time since that morning. “Stop it!”

Miyagi sulked before moving to his own seat, muttering: ‘stingy’.


End file.
